


What’s a Soulmate?

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/F, Fluff, Love, a little fluff goes a long way, cuteness, kalex children, kara giving her daughter the soulmate speech from Dawson’s Creek, married kalex, mother daughter moment, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: “Mom, what’s a soulmate?”
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 129





	What’s a Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> When a friend of mine made a kalex edit using the soulmate speech from Dawson’s Creek, it inspired me to make this little gem, hope you enjoy!!!

“And when Princess Sara looked into Prince Thomas’ eyes, she knew, that after all her time searching, she had finally found her soulmate. And then, they lived happily ever after.” Kara read to the little bundle leaning on her side. 

“That was really good.” The smiling eight year old said to the kryptonian. Kara looked down at her beautiful little daughter. Laura always loved it when her parents read her bed time stories, especially the kind where people fall in love. Luckily, Kara was an expert on love stories and always knew exactly the kind to tell her child. And tonight was another success.

“I’m glad you liked it.” Kara said, placing a kiss on Laura’s forehead, she then got up to put the book up and reached for the lamp.

“Mom?” Her daughter stopped her “What’s a soulmate?” Kara had to take a step back, as she wasn’t expecting the question. But it was her own fault. Laura was always so curious about everything, a factor she definitely got from both her parents.

“Um well...” she had to think for a moment, but it didn’t take long. When her thoughts landed on a certain someone, the words almost came flooding to her. So she sat back down on the bed and wrapped the little girl in her arms again “Well, it's like a best friend, but more.” She thought back to her first years on earth, and how a certain human went out of their way to make her feel like she was home. “It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person” she stopped and thought about all they’ve been through together, all the missions they went on, all the times she saved the world with them by her side “well actually they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself, because they inspire you.” And when Kara looked down at her daughter, at their daughter, she looked at the crystal blue eyes she no doubt got from the kryptonian, and the lovely brown hair she definitely got from her significant other. This beautiful child who was the result of her falling to Earth and falling in love with an amazing human. And when she thought back to everything that had led to this moment, she knew she had a definite answer for the child in her arms “A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens.. you'll always love them. Nothing can ever change that.” Laura smiled at her.

“Is Mommy your soulmate?” Kara’s heart burst with the love she felt for this girl, and her entire family. She definitely didn’t have to think about the answer to that question.

“Yes, she is.” Kara kissed her daughter’s forehead again, and finally turned the lamp off after telling her good night.

After softly closing the door. She began reflecting back on her words. About how her favorite human was always there for her. How she inspired her to be better. And seeing all the framed photos in the hallway, vacations, birthdays, family portraits, it filled her heart. She opened the door to their bedroom and there she was, sitting on their bed, doing work on her laptop.

“Did she like the story?” Alex asked while still concentrating on her work.

“Yes she did.”

“Good. Hey listen, I know I’m supposed to take the kids to school tomorrow, but can I take your car? My blinker is still-“ Alex was silenced when her wife cupped her face and placed her lips on her favorite human’s, surprising the DEO director. Though she greedily accepted it after the surprise wore off. When Kara backed away, Alex took a moment to collect herself “What was that for?” Kara only smiled.

“Because I love you.”


End file.
